


Short Stories About Lucci

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, powerful couple
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Những mẩu truyện ngắn viết về Lucci và mối quan hệ tình ái của cậu ta nhìn từ nhiều góc nhìn.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki / Rob Lucci
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Spandam

**Author's Note:**

> Sakazuki x Lucci. Tôi nghĩ tôi đã sáng tạo ra cái ship này ! Nhưng hãy tin tôi đi, tôi có lý do để làm điều đó XD
> 
> Fic dạng series drabbles.

"Lucci, kia có phải đô đốc mới trong cuộc tuyển quân sự không?"

"Thú vị đây, bọn chúng đang làm gì?"

"Cãi nhau, tôi cũng không rõ!? Nhưng mà sếp quan tâm làm gì, chúng ta nên nhanh chóng rời khỏi đây..."

Spandam đứng cạnh hắn nhìn ra ngoài từ trên nóc một tòa nhà đổ nát ở Dressrosa , nơi họ vừa kết thúc nhiệm vụ. Bộ dạng khúm núm phiền toái cuả hắn luôn khiến Lucci chán ghét cùng cực nhưng hắn cũng chẳng làm gì cắt đuôi thằng cha nhà mặt phố bố làm to này. Hắn chỉ quắc mắt nhìn và Spandam khôn hồn thì ngậm miệng lại, đừng để hắn mất hứng khi vừa thấy bọn hải quân. Vương hạ thất vũ hải Donquixote Doflamingo cho cả thế giới ăn một cú lừa lớn, hải quân đã phát động chiến dịch vây bắt tội phạm của họ. Lúc đổ bộ lên đảo Lucci cũng thấy bọn họ, kinh nghiệm của một điệp viên tình báo giúp hắn nhận ra lớp hóa trang vụng về của lính hải quân tràn khắp đảo. Chẳng may cả hải quân cũng bị tên tân binh Mũ Rơm vượt mặt, tin tức về việc chúng hạ Doflamingo đã lan ra khắp nơi. Monky D Luffy, kẻ mà hai năm về trước cũng đã hạ Lucci trong một trận chiến đối với hắn là vết nhơ nhục nhã, khiến hắn không ngừng nỗ lực trong hai năm để leo tới vị trí hiện tại. Nhìn đám hải quân làm trò bên dưới, người chịu trách nhiệm lần này, đô đốc Fujitora đang tranh cãi nảy lửa với tổng bộ. Tuy đứng từ xa không thể nghe thấy cuộc điện đàm nhưng hắn cũng biết thừa đầu dây bên kia giận dữ thế nào.

"Ha ha ha, đây quả là sự ô nhục chưa từng có tiền lệ đối với hải quân, để xem bọn họ đối phó cơn khủng hoảng này thế nào."

Lucci không nhịn được cơn phấn khích trong lòng, hắn cười phá lên khi thấy bọn lính lác chạy xa khỏi chỗ cấp trên đang nói chuyện. Dù đứng từ rất xa hắn vẫn có thể cảm nhận được cơn thịnh nộ từ người đàn ông đó thông qua con sên truyền tin. Thứ chính nghĩa và danh dự mà ông ta tôn thờ đã bị vả vào mặt rất đau, hẳn ông ta không thể nào chịu được sự mất mặt này. Lucci hiểu chứ, hắn từng trải qua những giờ phút như thế để rồi khi tỉnh dậy sau một cơn mê dài, lòng hắn chợt trống rỗng. Có thể hắn đã có chút thay đổi hoặc không nhưng hắn không còn thấy nó quá quan trọng đến mức phải tự dằn vặt nữa, mọi thứ có lẽ nên như một trò chơi mà chơi thì phải biết đặt cược. Vận may cũng là một loại tài năng mà hôm nay ông ta không được may lắm.

"Phải phải, bọn chúng dám cười nhạo ta nay cũng đã bị tên hải tặc đó làm bẽ mặt. Nhìn chúng kìa, Fujitora còn quỳ xuống xin lỗi. Thật mất mặt, hải quân mấy năm nay chẳng được cái tích sự gì! Buster Call mà cũng để lọt cho con đàn bà ác quỷ đó chạy thoát cùng tụi hải tặc, chúng còn dám... "

Dòng suy nghĩ của hắn chỉ bị gián đoạn khi âm thanh phiền toái quen thuộc sa sả bên tai. Lucci chợt nhớ ra hắn cũng có rắc rối phải xử lý trước khi âm thầm cười cợt ai đó vì thất bại của họ.

"Im mồm, ngươi đang làm ta điếc tai. " - Lucci bất chợt lạnh lùng cắt ngang. Thỉnh thoảng Spandam dường như đã quên rằng hắn không còn chỉ huy bất kì Cipher Pol nào và sự có mặt của hắn ở CP0 cũng chỉ là cách mà chính phủ thế giới tri ân người có công. Thế nhưng tên khốn chết nhát này vẫn không từ bất cứ cơ hội nào để được thăng tiến, để giàu hơn hay được làm người hùng trong sự hoang tưởng. Lucci chỉnh lại mũ trên đầu, gọi Hattori quay trở lại rồi sải bước dài đi trước, bỏ mặc tên tóc tím phía sau lưng khiến hắn chạy theo kêu í ới.

"Lucci, thằng kia ngươi không được bỏ đi, ngươi phải bảo vệ ta chứ lỡ..."

"Cái gì?"

Lucci đột ngột dừng chân quay đầu lại, mỗi khi Lucci, vũ khí hoàn hảo nhất của chính phủ liếc nhìn không ai không khỏi ớn lạnh. Đôi mắt hẹp co lại gần như thành một đường chỉ, đôi lông mày cong dữ tợn nhếch lên. Khuôn mặt sắc nét như một bức tượng được tạc hoàn hảo cau lại trong cơn tức giận. Hắn ghét nhất là bị xem như một thằng ranh mà tên này, hơn hắn 11 tuổi, từng là sếp cũ đôi lúc vẫn vạ mồm.

"Dạ...không có gì, ha ha, sếp nghe nhầm đó... Sếp đi nhanh quá theo không kịp, lỡ có kẻ nào đánh lén thì sao..."

Spandam quay trở lại dáng vẻ hèn nhát, chạy theo sau Lucci đến sát gần hắn. Đó chỉ là một cái cớ và thằng cha này luôn lẻo mép khoái thác tội lỗi cho một thứ gì đó khác mà ở đây là "có kẻ đánh lén" chẳng hạn.

"Đừng quên rằng ngươi không còn quyền ra lệnh cho ta!"

Lucci vươn những ngón tay dài chuyển dần sang móng đen của loài thú ăn thịt, cánh tay chuyển màu lông báo vàng cam với những dải đốm đen tóm chặt cổ cựu cấp trên. Spandam rối bời khi Lucci đột nhiên phản ứng quá đà, trước đây khi còn ở CP9 hắn ta cũng không quá thân thiết với Lucci để biết hắn yêu ghét thứ gì, tất cả những gì tồn tại giữa họ chỉ là những yêu cầu mà Lucci phải tuân theo. Spandam đã phạm phải vảy ngược mà Lucci căm ghét, mặc cho những nỗ lực kìm chế trút giận lên kẻ đốn mạt này từ trước đến giờ vì làm thế chỉ bẩn tay, Lucci hiện đang muốn cho gã một bài học. Khuôn mặt biến dạng của gã tóc tím méo xệch khi Lucci dần siết mạnh tay, bản thân hắn đã chuyển sang dạng nửa người nửa thú. Tuy nhiên thần may mắn luôn mỉm cười với Spandam vào những lúc cần kíp nhất, con sên truyền tin trong áo Lucci kêu lên và hắn buông một Spandam giãy dụa vì suýt ngạt xuống đất.

"Chúng ta sẽ quay lại lâu đài Pangea, trước đó có chút chuyện cần ghé tổng bộ hải quân. Gặp nhau ở đó."

Con sên có cái mũi dài nói ngắn gọn rồi nhanh chóng cúp máy.

"Được rồi."

Lucci đã nhận được lời nhắn từ đồng đội qua con sên rồi báo cho Spandam biết nơi tiếp theo họ sẽ đi. Nhóm kia của CP0 đã rời đảo trước, nên bây giờ hắn chỉ việc đi một mình quay lại thôi. Chắc hẳn phía chính phủ cũng đã ra quyết định tăng treo thưởng cho đám hải tặc ô hợp đó và họ cần bàn bạc với hải quân.

"Đừng đi cùng ta."

Lucci lạnh nhạt yêu cầu gã tóc tím hắn vừa suýt giết, Spandam ngồi dậy nghiến răng theo sau, dường như hắn không muốn rời khỏi Lucci khi vẫn còn ở một nơi nguy hiểm.

"Ta nhắc lại : đừng đi cùng ta."

"Nhưng...ít ra thì chúng ta cũng phải đi cùng nhau tới lúc trở về tàu chứ?"

Lucci không buồn trả lời, hắn lập tức đạp vào không khí, dùng Nguyệt Bộ nhảy lên không trung rồi biến mất trước mũi tên phiền phức Spandam.

"Thằng khốn, rồi sẽ có lúc tao bắt mày phải nghe lời tao."

Cựu sếp CP9 dậm chân tức tối, nhìn theo cái lưng áo trắng thoắt cái đã không còn thấy trong tầm ngắm.


	2. Kaku

"Sao? Ông ta không có ở đây à?"

  
Lucci gặp lại Kaku đúng nơi họ đã hẹn ở tổng bộ hải quân. Hắn đã nghĩ rằng khi mình quay trở lại thì việc báo cáo của Kaku cũng đã xong rồi nhưng rất không may là Kaku không thể sớm gặp trực tiếp thủy sư đô đốc vì ông ta đã đi tới Pangea và chưa quay trở lại.

"Tôi đã thử liên lạc với đô đốc Kizaru nhưng ông ta cũng đã ra ngoài, chúng ta đành chờ thôi."

Kaku đáp, trong tay đã cầm sẵn những thứ cần gởi cho một lãnh đạo cấp cao của hải quân. Sự việc kì này như một đòn lớn giáng vào bộ mặt chính phủ thế giới, lại còn đang lúc sắp diễn ra hội nghị Liverly nên càng phải thắt chặt an ninh. Lucci hơi lơ đãng nhìn ra vùng biển phía bên ngoài, quan sát mặt nước xanh ngắt của đại dương phía dưới, lắng nghe tiếng kêu đặc trưng của những con mòng biển bay rợp trời. Thánh địa Marie Jois và tổng bộ hải quân ở rất gần nhau, trước khi di dời đến nơi hiện tại nó tọa lạc ở phía trước Marie Jois phần thiên đường của đại hải trình. Sau trận chiến thượng đỉnh trong lần xử tử Portgas D. Ace, cuộc đụng độ với băng đảng Râu Trắng và đồng minh đã gần như phá hủy tổng bộ hải quân, pháo đài tưởng chừng như không thể sụp đổ. Có rất nhiều thứ đã thay đổi sau các sự kiện mà băng Mũ Rơm gây ra, liên tiếp đánh vào thế lực đang cầm quyền thế giới này mà trận chiến ở Enies Lobby năm đó Lucci trực tiếp tham gia là một ví dụ. Hai năm tên Luffy Mũ Rơm biến mất bên trong các cơ quan trực thuộc chính phủ cũng có những xáo trộn lớn, nhà chiến lược tài ba Sengoku đã về hưu. Tân thủy sư đô đốc nhậm chức và ông ta đã có những quyết định đầu tiên của mình, một trong số đó là di dời tổng bộ hải quân ra mặt sau của Marie Jois sang phần tân thế giới để đón đầu thời đại hải tặc mới. Tổng bộ hải quân cũ nơi 10 chiến hạm từng đi ra trong vụ Buster Call nhắm vào Enies Lobby trở thành căn cứ G1, New Marineford mang một bầu không khí rất khác khi nó hướng thẳng vào vùng biển dữ dội nhất của đại hải trình, nơi có các tứ hoàng ngự trị. Vị trí của nơi này không chỉ nhằm bảo vệ thánh địa, nó còn là lời tuyên bố sẵn sàng đối đầu của người cầm quyền mới phía hải quân. Đôi khi không cần nghe những phát ngôn mà chỉ cần nhìn vào động thái của một người có thể hiểu rõ mục đích của người đó. Tân thủy sư đô đốc Sakazuki không phải là người yếu đuối và ông ta đang dẫn dắt hải quân bước vào giai đoạn khốc liệt nhất.

  
"Đô đốc Kizaru đã quay trở lại, các vị có thể gặp ông ấy."

  
Một hải binh bước tới gần họ thông báo đô đốc hải quân họ cần gặp đã về tổng bộ và họ có thể sớm kết thúc thời gian ở đây. Lucci gật đầu ra hiệu cho Kaku đi cùng mình, hắn muốn nhanh chóng giải quyết xong những thỏa thuận giữa chính phủ và hải quân. Kizaru là một lựa chọn tốt vì Sakazuki là một người nóng tính, sẽ chẳng dễ dàng chút nào nếu gặp ông ta ngay lúc này ngay sau một thất bại của hải quân và việc chính phủ đã bao che cho một hải tặc. Ngay từ lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc Lucci đã biết những lúc thế này cần tránh con người đó. Khi hắn chưa đến có thể để Kaku tùy ý đối phó, còn Lucci đã ở đây thì hắn phải làm công việc của mình.

  
Kizaru chẳng có gì để nói với CP0, ông ta chỉ hỏi những gì mình chưa rõ rồi nhanh chóng nhận lệnh nếu đó là ý muốn của chính phủ thế giới. Ngoài những chuyện đó ra họ chẳng có gì để nói với nhau, Kizaru không phải là tuýp người thích đặt câu hỏi cho các nhiệm vụ ông ta được giao. Không nằm ngoài dự đoán của Lucci, họ kết thúc rất nhanh, khi Lucci và Kaku bước ra ngoài Kaku còn có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên khi bọn họ có thể rời đi trong một nốt nhạc như thế.

  
"Tôi luôn biết là cậu nắm bắt thông tin rất tốt, luôn biết cách tìm người thích hợp để đàm phán nhưng mà...không phải thường chúng ta sẽ gặp luôn lãnh đạo tối cao của họ sao?"

  
Kaku tò mò, bởi vì đây là lần đầu cậu ta trực tiếp đi lại bên trong tổng hành dinh của hải quân, cậu ta muốn có nhiều trải nghiệm hơn nhưng Lucci lại ngăn cản mong muốn nhỏ bé đó.

  
"Với những chuyện này đô đốc là được rồi, tự ông ta sẽ trình báo."

  
Lucci bình thản trả lời, con chim bồ câu Hattori trên vai hắn phụ họa cúc cu với một cử động trông như nó đang xua tay.

  
"Sao tôi cảm thấy cậu như đang tránh nhiệm vụ này ấy nhỉ? Khi cậu vừa tới đã hỏi tôi làm xong chưa!?"

  
"Chúng ta là người đã thông báo tên thất vũ hải Doflamingo thoái vị, từ chức chỉ là trò đùa, cậu muốn nghe ông ta chất vấn sao?"

  
Kaku hơi há miệng tính "hả" nhưng âm thanh vừa định thoát ra đã nuốt lại ngay, bởi vì người họ vừa nhắc tới đang dần xuất hiện trong tầm mắt phía bên kia hành lang đoạn gần khúc cua mà từ đây họ cũng có thể thấy. Thủy sư đô đốc Sakazuki vừa trở về từ lâu đài Pangea, ông ta đi cùng các cấp dưới của mình và trông có vẻ không vui cho lắm. Kaku thường nghe về vị tân thủy sư đô đốc này, từ lúc còn là phó đô đốc đã khét tiếng đáng sợ ngay cả với lính của mình. Ngài thủy sư mặc một bộ suit trắng, điếu cigar cháy dở ngậm trên môi, một vết sẹo phỏng to dữ tợn bên gò má phải,nét mặt cau có trông khác hẳn với người mà họ vừa gặp, Kaku đứng nhìn từ xa cũng có thể cảm nhận được cái sự không vui của ông ta. Lucci nói đúng, tốt nhất là không nên để ngài Sakazuki chất vấn. Đám người theo sau ông ta cực kì ồn ào, léo nhéo đủ thứ vấn đề, tuy nhiên Sakazuki vẫn để yên mà chuyên tâm bước phăm phăm về hướng này trở về văn phòng.

  
"Tôi đồng ý với cậu chuyện khi nãy."

  
Kaku nhận xét trong khi Lucci chỉ khẽ nhún vai rồi từ tốn bước. Có muốn tránh đám đông đó cũng không được vì chỉ có một lối đi duy nhất nối sảnh phía ngoài với văn phòng của các đô đốc. Họ càng bước gần bao nhiêu thì tiếng ồn càng lớn bấy nhiêu, nhưng khi các sĩ quan hải quân nhìn thấy hai người thuộc CP0 đang đi tới họ cũng chợt dừng những vấn đề đang nói lại cho lịch sự. Khi khoảng cách giữa hai bên càng lúc càng thu hẹp, Kaku không kìm được việc tiếp tục quan sát người dẫn đầu đối diện. Đây là lần đầu tiên Kaku ở cự li gần như thế với ngài thủy sư cao lớn này. Trong cái thế giới đầy rẫy điều bất ngờ thì chuyện chênh lệch kích thước chẳng đáng lưu ý là bao trừ phi đối phương toát ra thứ uy lực áp đảo. Ông ta là một người như thế, chỉ một cái nhướng mày cũng khiến Kaku nghĩ nếu phải đụng độ thì vô cùng phiền toái. Với ánh nhìn tràn ngập tự tin trên gương mặt sắc cạnh, thái độ của ông ta là cái đáng sợ nhất. Kaku giữ đầu mình thật thẳng quan sát đám người phía trước, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc nhìn Lucci. Tuy nhiên có cái gì đó rất lạ lùng vừa diễn ra ngay khi đám người bên hải quân đi ngang qua họ. Kaku không dám chắc chắn, chỉ là một khoảnh khắc rất nhỏ...dường như thủy sư đô đốc Sakazuki vừa mỉm cười gật đầu chào họ. Đúng vậy, ông ta hơi chỉnh mũ và gật đầu chào họ kèm nụ cười mỉm có hơi kì quái.

  
Không đúng, chỉ chào cậu ta thôi. Kaku liếc nhìn sang người bên cạnh, sửa ngay ý nghĩ vừa nảy nở khi thấy trưởng nhóm của mình đưa mắt nhìn theo đoàn người vừa đi qua. Làm gì có chuyện vô tình như thế được, chẳng quen biết gì nhau sao lại đẩy mũ gật đầu chào!

  
"Spandam và những người khác đang đợi ở đâu?"

  
Lucci phát hiện ra có kẻ đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, hắn liền tỏ vẻ thờ ơ như thường ngày. Đừng có giả ngây, tiếng lòng Kaku gào thét, con bồ câu Hattori vẫn còn quay đầu lại kia kìa. Ngay giây phút đó như có cái gì đó vỡ ra trong đầu Kaku, một cảm giác như sắp bùng cháy dội lên.

  
"Cậu còn không biết người của mình đang ở đâu? Rút cuộc lúc cập cảng vào đây đầu óc cậu treo chỗ nào vậy?"

  
Kaku không nhịn được nói kháy nhưng Lucci vẫn cứ lờ đi động thái gây sự chú ý của đồng đội lâu năm. Hắn đi cùng Kaku xuống sảnh rồi đi thẳng đến phòng chờ của khách nơi những người còn lại đang đợi.


	3. Jabra

Jabra nhận được một cuộc gọi từ Kaku, cậu ta than vãn về chuyện dạo này Lucci có vài hành vi không được bình thường cho lắm. Bọn họ vẫn thường gọi cho nhau như một thói quen khi cần có ai đó để tâm sự, tất nhiên họ chỉ bàn chuyện phiếm chứ không được đề cập đến nhiệm vụ mỗi người phải làm. Một điệp viên cần phải giữ bí mật tốt, những gì cần làm phải ghi nhớ trong đầu, muôn vàn vẻ mặt, hàng chục thân phận. Để tránh bị cuộc sống trong bóng tối đó nuốt chửng, thỉnh thoảng họ vẫn cần gặp gỡ, trò chuyện với những người đồng đội vào sinh ra tử, lớn lên cùng nhau để đừng quên mất mình là ai. Người ngoài nhìn vào có thể lầm tưởng rằng họ không có sự đoàn kết hay gắn bó nhưng họ thân thiết với nhau hơn bất kì ai, điều mà chính Lucci cũng từ hào khi luôn dùng “chúng ta” để chỉ CP9.

Vì thế, vài ba cuộc gọi bất chợt lúc rảnh rỗi theo đường bí mật để tránh bị nghe trộm giữa những người bạn với nhau không phải là chuyện lạ lùng gì với các cựu sát thủ CP9.

“Mày bảo Lucci cư xử lạ lùng á ? Trước giờ nó có bình thường lúc nào đâu.”

Jabra cười ha hả khi nhớ đến vẻ mặt thộn buồn cười của Kaku trong dạng hươu cao cổ, cũng hai năm rồi từ lúc Kaku tiếp nhận trái ác quỷ từ Spandam mà lần nào nói chuyện với cậu ta hắn cũng phải cười như điên dại.

“Anh định cười đến bao giờ ? Tôi biết anh đang cười cái gì đấy !”

“Tao xin lỗi…ah ha ha ha ~”

Con sên truyền tin hét lên, cặp mắt nó trợn lên giống chủ nhân của nó khiến Jabra như thấy được luôn bộ dạng giận dỗi buồn cười từ người đồng đội nhỏ tuổi hơn. Sau một tràn cười liên tu ti bất tận thì cuối cùng anh ta cũng có thể trấn tĩnh lại mà nghe cậu mũi vuông nói tiếp về cái chủ đề chính của cậu ta ngày hôm nay.

“Không lẽ mày gọi cho tao chỉ vì ba cái sự lập dị của Lucci ? Từ bé nó đã vậy rồi, mày biết rõ mà Kaku.”

“Không phải thế ! Anh ta có nói chuyện bằng Hattori 5 năm hay vài ngày không ăn chỉ uống Brandy rồi lầm lầm lì lì thì tôi cũng chả thèm thắc mắc, nhưng anh ta giống như là…”

“…giống như là cái gì ?”

“…đừng có hỏi dồn, tôi đang cố tìm từ thích hợp.”

“Chậc, mày bị làm sao thế Kaku ? Bộ mày lỡ nhìn nó khỏa thân à ? Ha ha ha ~”

“…tôi nghiêm túc đấy ! Khỏa thân á ? Chắc cũng gần thế !”

Kaku đột nhiên lúng túng làm hắn càng tò mò tợn.

“Một-hai-ba huỵch toẹt ra nha, tao chán cái trò ỡm ờ này lắm rồi.”

“Anh không được sốc đấy !”

Giọng Kaku nghiêm túc khiến Jabra cũng hơi hốt hoảng chờ đợi câu trả lời và rồi nó cũng đến, kéo tới như cơn lốc mùa hạ càn quét cái tâm hồn đau khổ vì bị cả đám cười cợt năm nào của Jabra. Hắn ngồi phịch xuống ghế, một giọt mồ hôi to bự rơi xuống trán, hắn hạ giọng hỏi lại một câu cho chắc.

“Mày…nói thật á ?”

“Thật !”

“Không, mày lừa tao !”

“Tôi lừa anh làm gì ?”

Bây giờ thì đến phiên Kaku được phen cười khẩy khi nhớ lại bộ dạng thảm bại của Jabra hai năm về trước, Fukuro kể chuyện hắn ta bị cô thủ thư xấu như ma đá bay và hắn chỉ có thể ôm gối ngồi vẽ kiến.

“Cái đ** gì Lucci lại có người yêu ? Tao còn chưa có cơ mà !!”

“Thất bại như anh có người yêu tôi mới lạ.”

“AHHHHHHHHHH~ Mày không được nói thế, tao không thể thua nó được.”

“Anh thua rồi.”

Kaku càng được thể chọc tới còn Jabra quay cuồng trong đau khổ, ai chẳng biết hắn ta và Lucci là “đối thủ” từ bé, đến hình dạng trái ác quỷ cũng là chó với mèo. Đối với người yêu đâu bị đá đó như Jabra, việc Lucci có người yêu và biết yêu là chuyện không thể chấp nhận được ~! Nhớ tới cái vẻ mặt bố láo của nó làm hắn cáu bẳn dựng hết cả lông sói !

“AI ? ĐỨA NÀO ? ĐỨA NÀO DÁM YÊU NÓ ?”

“Tôi đâu biết.”

“Thế mày nói với tao làm gì hả Kaku ? Muốn tao tức chết à ?”

“Chính là thế mà !”

“AHHHHHHHHHH GRUUUUUUUUUUU~”

Jabra rống qua con sên làm Kaku ở phía bên này cũng muốn chết vì cười nhưng cậu ta vẫn ráng giữ sự đứng đắn ngoài cười không thành tiếng ra chẳng biểu lộ gì khác.

“Đùa anh chút thôi chứ tôi biết đó.”

“Đùa anh chút thôi...mày đang chọc tao tức chết Kaku !”

“Thế anh có muốn biết không ?”

“…”

Jabra tức giận không nói nên lời nên chỉ còn tiếng tru qua con sên truyền tin, Kaku mặc kệ những tiếng động ồn ào mà mình nghe được, bình thản nói ra một cái tên và bên kia ngưng bặt toàn bộ động thái gây ồn.

“Cái tên nghe quen vậy ?”

“Ồ quen chứ, tai to mặt lớn mà.” – Kaku nhún vai.

“Đợi tao chút !”

Jabra gác ống nghe lên bàn rồi lục lọi đống giấy tờ trong hộc bàn của mình. Sau khi đã tìm được thứ cần thiết, hắn xem thật kĩ rồi quay lại nhấc ống nghe lên.

“Chắc mày đùa !?”

“Không, tôi thề là không. Ban đầu bọn họ chỉ lướt qua nhau ở hành lang New Marineford nên tôi còn nghĩ mình nhìn nhầm nhưng hội nghị Liverly đang diễn ra và bọn tôi đang ở ngay trên thánh địa, rất gần với khu vực của tổng bộ hải quân, không có chuyện nhầm mãi được.”

“Nó làm gì ?”

Jabra hỏi trong lúc nhìn cái tờ báo thông cáo thế giới về sự thay đổi người ở hải quân, hắn nhìn tới nhìn lui, thấy cái tên này rất quen thuộc.

“Cho Hattori ăn nhiều hơn bình thường.”

“Thế thì có gì lạ ?”

“Để nó bay ra ngoài chứ còn làm gì, anh khờ thế.”

“Cái tên này nghe quen lắm !”

“Hả ?”

“Quen lắm luôn, từ từ tao đang cố nhớ.”

“Ông ta nổi tiếng vậy sao không quen được, ai chả biết.”

“Không phải, không phải quen kiểu đó, tao đang nói về vấn đề khác !”

Jabra cứ lẩm bà lẩm bẩm cái tên đó làm Kaku phát bực nhưng rồi hắn chợt hét lên.

“Tao nhớ ra rồi ! Tao nhớ ra là gặp ở đâu rồi ? Mà thế đ** nào Lucci quen được ông ta ?”

“Làm sao tôi biết được !?”

“Tao mới là người đ** thể tin được đây này, tao đã từng gặp ông ta.”

“Lúc nào ?”

“Khi đó Lucci mới 6 tuổi còn mày với mấy đứa kia chưa có mặt ở đó mà cho dù có tụi bây cũng còn quá nhỏ để nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra !”

Jabra đập bàn cười ầm ĩ khiến Kaku ở phía bên này cũng bối rối theo.

“HẢ ?”

Dường như không chỉ tình cờ gặp gỡ mà còn có duyên từ lúc bé ?


	4. Lucci

Sakazuki suýt ngủ gật vì quá mệt mỏi sau nhiều ngày bố trí công việc dồn dập cho một cái hội nghị diễn ra trong sự mong chờ của cả thế giới. Hôm nay là ngày thứ sáu trong tuần lễ bảy ngày các vị vua chúa từ 170 quốc gia tụ về thánh địa Marie Jois. Từ khi nhậm chức Sakazuki chưa hề có một ngày thảnh thơi. Những lúc rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi đều là do chắt bóp thời gian để tự tưởng thưởng cho bản thân , đối với ngài thủy sư đô đốc mà nói thì mỗi ngày đi làm đều là chuỗi ngày phát bực. Ông ta có một lô lốc cấp dưới ngờ nghệch vô tích sự, bất cứ chuyện gì cũng phải trình lên cầu giải quyết . Có cựu cấp trên kiêm thanh tra cố vấn chăn dắt dê từ cổng vào tận văn phòng, thậm thụt trêu chọc, và có cả loại đồng đội lâu năm nhờn mặt đuổi mãi không đi như Kizaru. Nhiều người xì xầm Sakazuki chỉ có hai loại biểu cảm khi ở tổng bộ hải quân là phẫn nộ và cực kì phẫn nộ, nhưng họ nào biết ông ta cũng có loại biểu cảm thứ ba là buồn...ngủ. Sự căng thẳng và thiếu ngủ không phải là thứ Sakazuki lạ lẫm gì, nhưng nếu nó diễn ra trường kì sẽ khiến chứng khó ở của ông ta càng thêm trầm trọng. Mà đã đến mức ấy rồi thì ai cũng biết khôn hồn mà né ra kẻo xui xui lại hứng trọn cơn thịnh nộ từ cấp trên của mình. Nhờ thế mà hôm nay văn phòng của ngài thủy sư đô đốc bình yên đến lạ, không còn bóng dáng của bất kì sĩ quan nào chạy lên báo cáo. Cánh cửa rộng mở nhìn ra biển lớn, chỉ có gió chiều và tiếng kêu êm tai của đàn hải âu. Sakazuki chưa hưởng thụ bầu không khí được ở một mình bao nhiêu thì một cái bóng trắng nho nhỏ bay vụt vào lao thẳng vào mặt ông ta.

Chưa kịp rít lên vì bị tông vào mặt thì sinh vật lạ vừa xuất hiện đã dụi cái đầu nhỏ của nó vào môi ngài thủy sư. Một con bồ câu lông trắng muốt đeo cà vạt trắng nhỏ xíu trên cổ, nó thậm chí còn mặc cả áo choàng. Sakazuki đưa ngón tay lớn làm điểm tựa cho chú chim và nó nhanh chóng đậu lên tay của ông ta.

"Đến đây làm gì ?"

Sakazuki cất giọng trầm ấm hỏi người vừa lộ diện ở cửa, cậu ta theo sau chú chim. Khi con bồ câu trắng nhận ra chủ nhân của mình, nó vụt bay ngang qua khoảng cách rộng từ bàn làm việc của Sakazuki ra cửa, đậu lên vai người mới tới. Hattori là tên con bồ câu, nó ăn mặc y hệt chủ, một đặc vụ CP0. Luôn đi cùng chim bồ câu là phong cách của Rob Lucci, người vừa được thuyên chuyển lên tổ chức đặc biệt nhất của Cipher Pol sau vụ lùm xùm dính đến cậu ta ở Enies Lobby. Lucci nhướng đôi lông mày với đường nét đặc biệt, cong môi cười thay cho câu trả lời và bước tới gần bàn làm việc của người đứng đầu hải quân. Từng bước chân Lucci sải dài trên chiếu tatami, Sakazuki không phủ nhận việc ông ta nhìn theo từng nhịp bước chậm rãi và uyển chuyển đó cho tới khi cậu ta dừng hẳn trước bàn.

"Không phải nhiệm vụ của CP0 là ở trên thánh địa à ? Sao lại hạ cố xuống đây?"

Sakazuki nhìn thẳng vào Lucci khi cậu ta tựa vào chiếc bàn gỗ ở vị trí đối diện ông ta, hai tay chống xuống mặt bàn.

"Hmm...Đừng nói kháy nhau như thế."

Lucci nhoài người tới trước qua mặt bàn, mặt họ gần nhau hơn. Mái tóc dài gợn sóng được cột gọn gàng, khuôn mặt Lucci hiện rõ trước mắt khi Lucci đến đây mà không dùng mặt nạ. Sakazuki có thể nhận xét là chúng đẹp tuyệt, đường nét khuôn mặt, cả khuôn miệng và nụ cười có phần lếu láo trên môi người trẻ tuổi hơn. Thế nhưng Sakazuki không lấy đó làm bực mình, thay vì có bất kì phản ứng nào ông ta chỉ đơn giản là ngồi yên trên ghế và rút điếu xì gà từ trong hộp ra đưa lên môi.

"Nah, thực sự không muốn thấy tôi sao? Ông nhạt nhẽo quá đấy."

Lucci nhanh chóng lấy bật lửa ở trên bàn gần đó mồi lửa vào điếu xì gà cho người kia rồi đi vòng sang bên hông ghế ngồi.

"Lơ đễnh nhiệm vụ? Đây có phải CP0 mà ta biết không, Rob Lucci ?"

Sakazuki hít một hơi thuốc dài rồi rút điếu xì gà cầm nó bằng hai ngón tay gác lên mặt bàn, khẽ quay đầu quan sát Lucci khi cậu ta bước gần hơn vào không gian cá nhân của mình.

Lucci nhìn thấy những mảnh vụn cháy rụi vương vãi xung quanh ghế ngồi của ngài thủy sư đô đốc. Bằng sự nhạy béng của một đặc vụ Cipher Pol, hắn nhận ra ngay lý do cho những dấu vết đó. Gần đây tên Luffy Mũ Rơm được ca ngợi là tân ngũ hoàng biển cả, chưa kể mức truy nã của những tên tứ hoàng còn lại cũng đã được đẩy cao hơn sau nhiều ngày bàn bạc. Lucci hiểu hơn ai hết cảm giác tức tối khi không thể lật tức giết ngay mục tiêu, Sakazuki đã bỏ lỡ nó hai năm về trước và nó cứ như khối u trong người ông ta. Cơ mà hắn đâu đến đây để tìm căng thẳng, thái độ chán ngắt này là sao hả? Lucci cúi người xuống tóm lấy chiếc bật lửa lần thứ hai rồi cầm nó lên mân mê xem xét. Trên thân chiếc bật lửa có khắc tên Sakazuki, một món quà mà ông ta được tặng từ rất lâu.

"Nó cũ quá rồi."

"Vẫn còn dùng tốt."

Sakazuki trả lời như muốn đuổi khách làm hắn bỗng chốc thấy bực mình. Hắn đã nhân cơ hội ở gần đây ghé qua thăm mà người ta chẳng vui vẻ gì cả. Nhưng thay vì biểu lộ cảm xúc đấy ra, hắn giữ nguyên thái độ trêu chọc của mình cúi xuống thì thầm vào tai ngài thủy sư đô đốc.

"Còn em thì sao ?"

Lucci nhấn giọng về cuối câu, hơi thở nóng hổi trượt trên vành tai người đàn ông quyền lực nhất nhì hải quân, dưới vài người trên trăm ngàn người. Hắn cố ý khiêu khích ông ta, bình sinh Lucci không thích làm thế nhưng ai bảo cứ muốn bẽ mặt hắn làm gì. Sakazuki vẫn ngồi yên bất động như muốn chờ đợi động thái tiếp theo của Lucci, hắn được đà lấn tới trêu chọc cho thỏa những lúc phải xa nhau hay chỉ được liếc nhìn một chút mỗi khi chạm mặt. Những ngón tay tùy ý chạm vào vai, lướt dần lên cổ, chạm vào hình xăm lộ ra một phần nhỏ nơi cổ áo Sakazuki. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ hình dáng của ngọn lửa đen điểm xuyến những bông hoa đào bùng cháy trên vai và ngực ông ta, uốn lượn trên những thớ cơ hoàn hảo. Và vì chúng luôn ẩn hiện dưới vạt áo sơ mi, chúng khiến cho bất cứ ai lỡ nhìn thấy cũng ham muốn được thấy nhiều hơn. Sakazuki chợt nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Lucci lôi hắn về phía trước kéo hắn vào một nụ hôn vội vàng. Thế nhưng không để Lucci phải đợi lâu, ông ta đứng lên khỏi ghế, bàn tay to lớn vòng qua eo người nhỏ bé hơn mình rất nhiều, lôi hắn lên mặt bàn làm việc luôn gọn gàng ngăn nắp. Lucci tiếp nhận nụ hôn càng lúc càng mãnh liệt, mạnh mẽ và cuồng nhiệt giống như tính cách liều mình vì chính nghĩa của người đàn ông đó. Hắn vòng tay qua cổ ông ta kéo ra để tránh bị chết ngạt, cong môi nhìn ông ta chăm chú.

"Không phải ông muốn đuổi tôi sao ?"

Lucci mỉm cười, những ngón tay lướt qua vết sẹo dài từ gò má xuống cổ, vòng ra sau bấm nhẹ vào sau gáy Sakazuki. Hattori đã nhanh chóng rời khỏi vai Lucci ngay lúc hắn bị kéo xuống và giờ nó đang đập cánh bay vòng tròn trên đầu họ. Sakazuki luồn ngón tay tháo vòng cột tóc của Lucci, mái tóc bồng bềnh được thả xuống. Một vài người không hợp với tóc dài, nam giới trong quân ngũ càng ít để tóc dài nhưng mái tóc đó lại rất hợp với Lucci và ông ta yêu thích điều đó.

"Em phiền phức quá đấy Lucci."

Sakazuki trầm giọng đáp lại trước khi chủ động kéo Lucci vào một nụ hôn khác nóng bỏng hơn. Lưỡi quấn lấy lưỡi và những ngón tay Sakazuki lướt trên cơ thể hắn, chỉ cởi nút lớp áo ngoài rồi luồn tay vào bên dưới áo Lucci. Thật không công bằng, Lucci nghĩ thế trong lúc vẫn chìm đắm vào nụ hôn, hắn cũng tự cho mình quyền được gỡ bỏ lớp áo che khuất hình xăm quyến rũ mà hắn luôn muốn thấy lại. Họ chỉ dừng lại để thở, Sakazuki còn dừng lại vì đây là văn phòng làm việc của ông ta, hiện giờ không có ai nhưng sẽ có người xông vào bất cứ lúc nào. Thay vì tiếp tục nụ hôn kích thích như thế, Sakazuki ôm lấy Lucci, hôn người tình bằng những cái hôn nhỏ lên má và cổ. Chiếc mũ cao của Lucci đã rơi khỏi đầu từ lúc nào, Sakazuki đẩy hắn hơi ngửa mặt ra, luồn tay vào mái tóc đen mềm và kết thúc với việc chạm môi vào yết hầu Lucci.

"Cho cái bật lửa đấy về nghỉ hưu đi."

Lucci vẫn ngồi trên bàn làm việc của Sakazuki chỉnh trang lại quần áo, đưa mắt nhìn xuống người đang ngồi trên ghế đối diện. Sakazuki cầm điếu xì gà hút tiếp như một cách để tự trấn tĩnh trước những khoái cảm đang dâng cao.

"Vì sao? Nó vẫn còn tốt."

"Hmm... Rõ là ông đã quên mất rồi."

Hattori hạ cánh đậu xuống vai Lucci, hắn dùng thuật nói bụng để điều khiển con chim giao tiếp và con bồ câu chống nạnh quàng quạc chỉ tay vào mặt thủy sư đô đốc với vẻ giận dỗi. Gương mặt Lucci không có chút biểu cảm nào nhưng Hattori đã thay hắn làm tốt việc đó.


	5. Sakazuki

Khi còn trẻ có lần Sakazuki đi cùng cấp trên của mình, phó đô đốc Tsuru theo bảo vệ những con tàu đi tới hòn đảo nuôi dưỡng những đứa trẻ được Chính Phủ Thế Giới (CPTG) đưa về từ khắp mọi nơi. Thời điểm đấy loạn lạc, bọn vô lại tràn ra biển để làm giàu, tìm kiếm của cải và danh vọng, noi gương Vua Hải Tặc mới bị xử tử không lâu. Sakazuki cũng như những người dân ngoài kia, căm ghét bọn hải tặc, mỗi chuyến ra biển đi làm nhiệm vụ anh không bao giờ nương tay cho kẻ thù của mình. Cái thời mà nạn cướp bóc hoành hành gieo rắc đau khổ cho người dân, tàu chở theo hàng hóa luôn là mồi ngon của cướp biển trong Đại Hải Trình nên rất cần những người lính Hải Quân tận lực bảo vệ.

Chuẩn Đốc Sakazuki, 31 tuổi, đứng nhìn những con tàu hải tặc cuối cùng trong trận chiến ngoài biển ngay hòn đảo đích đến, chìm dần vào lòng biển. Anh quay lưng lại đi sâu vào đất liền, bỏ lại vùng nước sôi sục vì dung nham phía sau dưới ánh chiều tà rực cháy. Bầu trời kết đầy những đám mây đỏ tía, hòa quyện với những cột khói bốc lên từ xác những con tàu đắm tạo lên khung cảnh quỷ dị như dưới địa ngục. Tiếng hò reo mừng chiến thắng của những hải binh tham chiến, âm thanh mòng biển kêu vang tung cánh bay lên, Sakazuki nhắm mắt lại thở hắt ra, bước đi không nhìn lại. Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành, tối nay họ sẽ ở lại trên đảo trước khi di chuyển tới địa điểm tiếp theo.

Sakazuki luôn cảm thấy đám đông tụ tập là rất phiền toái, anh thường dành thời gian ở một mình trong yên tĩnh. Khi không cần phải đi cùng những người khác trong các nhiệm vụ, anh hay tìm cớ đi ra một góc riêng. Sakazuki luôn có thể hòa nhập cùng các đồng nghiệp và cấp dưới nhưng anh thực ra lại là người thích đứng quan sát mọi người hơn. Nói là một người hướng nội thì không hẳn nhưng anh cũng chẳng phải người quản giao, so về vấn đề này thì Borsalino hay Kuzan giỏi hơn anh nhiều nhưng so kè trong vấn đề chỉ huy đội nhóm thì anh cũng không thua đâu. Tsuru đang tổ chức một bữa ăn tập thể với lũ trẻ trên hòn đảo mà họ vừa đánh hải tặc bảo vệ lúc chiều, vốn dĩ bọn họ chỉ dự định tiếp tế hàng hóa xong sẽ rời đi nhưng sự cố phát sinh bị tấn công nên buộc phải ở lại đến khi có tiếp viện tới thay thế. Sakazuki không kì thị quyết định của cấp trên nhưng chơi với trẻ con là cái gì đó rất xa vời mà anh có thể tưởng tượng ra được ! Đôi lúc anh nghĩ rằng mình tốt nhất đừng có con luôn để không phải nghe tiếng chúng nó léo nhéo chạy giỡn bên tai. Những đứa trẻ này tương lai sẽ là những chiến binh đắc lực của CPTG, khi chúng được mua lại rồi phân bố đều cho lực lượng Hải Quân và Cipher Pol, chúng đã được xác nhận là có tiềm năng tố chất. Tuy nhiên tố chất gì thì chưa biết, hiện tại vẫn chỉ là trẻ con phiền toái ồn ào. Sakazuki rời đi sau khi hoàn tất nhiệm vụ bày biện dàn nấu ăn bằng gỗ cũng như dựng lều trại, “chuyện đàn ông các cậu phải làm mà”, Tsuru-san vui vẻ vỗ vai anh. May mắn là đi cùng bà ấy trên tàu cũng có các nữ hải binh và họ sẽ thay tốp đàn ông nấu ăn, chơi đùa với bọn trẻ. Sakazuki thở phù nhẹ nhõm, anh đi vào khu rừng cạnh đó, tìm một mỏm đám bằng phẳng ngồi lên đợi thời gian qua đi.

Trời đã sập tối, tuy anh lẩn vào rừng phía sau nhưng tán cây lớn nhưng vẫn có thể quan sát khu vực các đồng nghiệp của mình đang chuẩn bị bữa ăn. Ánh trăng dần lên cao treo trên đỉnh những ngọn cây, rọi xuống thẳng chỗ trống anh đang ngồi. Sakazuki ngồi suy nghĩ đủ thứ chuyện vẩn vơ, về chuyện sắp tới được đề bạt lên chức, về tương lai không mấy sáng sủa của thời đại hải tặc, anh thò tay vào túi lấy một điếu thuốc để hút thì đụng phải một vật bằng kim loại. Sakazuki lôi nó ra, đánh lửa châm thuốc hút rồi cầm nó trong tay chơi đùa với vật dụng nhỏ. Anh tung nó lên, bắt lại rồi lại tung lên, Sakazuki lật tới lật lui, mân mê trong tay món quà mà anh vừa được tặng, trong lòng cảm thấy ấm áp. Cái bật lửa khắc tên anh một cách tinh xảo, người tặng đã phải tốn bộn tiền và công sức tìm kiếm người thợ làm ra nó. Mặc dù Sakazuki đã cố chối rằng anh không cần quà tặng vớ vẩn nhưng thực chất anh trân trọng cũng như luôn mang theo món quà đó.

_Sakazuki, nhớ giữ kĩ đấy ~_

Giọng nói nhẹ tênh ngọt ngào của người đó cùng đôi mắt híp biết cười của anh ta hiện lên trong tâm trí anh mỗi khi Sakazuki nhớ tới người yêu của mình. Sakazuki không hay để lộ cảm xúc yếu mềm trong lòng nhưng anh cũng biết nhớ nhung người yêu khi phải xa nhau. Bọn họ vào quân ngũ cùng nhau, tham gia huấn luyện cùng nhau, là bạn thân thiết rồi mới bắt đầu yêu nhau. Thế nhưng khi họ dần thăng tiến trong công việc thì nhiệm vụ cũng chia cắt họ, Sakazuki ít khi đi cùng Borsalino trong các nhiệm vụ, ngược lại toàn được xếp chung với thằng bạn “oan gia ngõ hẹp” Kuzan. Hai người không ưa nhau ở rất nhiều điểm nhưng rút cuộc cứ phải ra vô gặp nhau suốt, Sakazuki cảm ơn trời vì lần này Kuzan được triệu tập đi cùng thần tượng của cậu ta, anh hùng Hải Quân Garp nên không đi chung với anh.

“Cho em mượn được không, anh trai !?”

Sakazuki giật mình khi đột ngột nghe một giọng nói lanh lảnh phát ra từ bên cạnh mình. Anh quay sang cạnh trái và thấy một đứa trẻ bộ dạng hơi kì quặc cầm cái mũ cao màu đen với một con chim bồ câu nhỏ đậu trên đó. Thằng bé ngước nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt to tròn, thản nhiên lon ton đi ra phía trước mặt Sakazuki rồi cầm lấy cái bật lửa trong tay anh. Sakazuki rớt mồ hôi hột khi nghĩ anh đã bất cẩn như thế nào mà không để ý thấy có kẻ tiếp cận mình, nếu không phải là một đứa bé mà là kẻ thù thì anh toi đời rồi.

“Không được, trả lại cho anh.”

Sakazuki trầm giọng phản đối, anh không muốn mắng trẻ con vì nó chỉ là một đứa bé trông cũng còn rất nhỏ nhưng nó đã di chuyển không một tiếng động nào đến sát bên anh mà Sakazuki không hề hay biết. Một đứa trẻ tương lai sẽ là sát thủ Cipher Pol, nghĩ tới thôi cũng thấy rùng mình. Thằng bé tỏ vẻ hơi thất vọng khi mới chỉ cầm được một chút nhưng cũng ngoan ngoãn trả lại cho anh. Lúc này Sakazuki mới quan sát kĩ hơn, nó chừng 5-6 tuổi, tóc xoăn dài phía sau gáy mặc một chiếc áo thun xanh với chữ “Hòa Bình”, quần áo đơn giản với đôi giày đặc trưng của những đứa trẻ ở đây. Sakazuki đưa tay cầm lấy đồ của mình, lúc anh cất lại vào túi áo thì nó nhìn anh lom lom.

“Cho em mượn đi, em coi một chút.”

“Không được.”

“Tại sao ?”

“Vì đó là đồ riêng của anh.”

Thằng bé tỏ vẻ thất vọng, con chim bồ câu nhỏ trên đầu nó vỗ cánh bay đậu ở một chỗ khác còn nó leo lên ngồi kế anh. Sakazuki thấy không gian riêng tư bị xâm phạm nhưng anh cũng không nỡ đuổi mà cứ để nó ngồi đấy.

“Nhóc ra đây làm gì !?”

Sakazuki thấy ngồi mãi không chịu đi mới buột miệng hỏi.

“Mấy cô ở trong kia nói kêu anh về ăn.”

“Ừ được rồi. Nhóc về ăn trước đi.”

Thì ra là nhóm các bà nhờ nó chạy ra kêu anh vào nhưng hiện tại Sakazuki không muốn đi mà anh cũng không đói. Anh luôn cầm theo lương khô theo trong người, đói cứ lấy ra nhai như bò nhai cỏ nên cũng không đói gì cho lắm. Tuy nhiên anh đã lên tiếng đuổi khéo mà nó vẫn không chịu đi, cứ ngồi đung đưa chân bên cạnh anh. Bóng hai người một lớn một bé xíu đổ dài trên mặt đất, Sakazuki dần mất kiên nhẫn nên anh ngồi nhích ra mà cứ nhích một bước thì nó nhích theo một bước.

“Sao còn không chịu về ăn nữa ? Ngồi lì ở đây những người khác sẽ lo đấy.”

Sakazuki xua khéo, anh vốn không phải người nhẹ nhàng gì cho cam nhưng vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh cần thiết khi đối phương vô hại còn là trẻ con. Thằng bé quay sang nhìn anh rồi chớp mắt thản nhiên nói nó không thích quay lại. Con chim bồ câu từ đâu lại bay xuống đậu lên cái mũ trước mặt nó rồi đứa bé lạ lùng nựng con chim, con bồ câu cọ cọ mỏ vào tay nó. Thằng bé chẳng có tí gì là quan tâm sự hiện diện của anh ở đây hay cho thấy anh làm phiền nó.

“Cái bật lửa đó, người yêu anh tặng phải không ?”

“HẢ !?”

“Hihi, em biết mà. Em đã thấy anh cầm chơi nãy giờ.”

Nó vừa nói vừa cười khúc khích, tay vẫn vuốt ve bộ lông trắng muốt của con chim. Đối với Sakazuki mà nói, thằng bé này quá kì quặc rồi. Anh không biết tại sao nó nói vậy nhưng Sakazuki tỏ thái độ khó chịu ra mặt, anh không thèm trả lời nó. Đám con nít thường thích cái chủ đề soi mói chuyện tình cảm của người lớn, thằng nhóc cũng không ngoại lệ, nó cứ nhìn anh chằm chằm rồi cười tủm tỉm. Sakazuki thấy bực mình, anh không đáp lại, thằng bé dường như cố bắt chuyện với anh nên nó bắt đầu nói nhiều hơn. Anh cứ để mặc nó một lúc, thấy anh không nói gì nó tỏ vẻ chán chường, lượm lấy được một nhành cây rồi nhảy xuống ngồi khều đất bên dưới chân mỏm đá. Sakazuki lấy miếng lương khô ra ăn, thằng nhóc nghe tiếng động ngước lên nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt trông đợi. Dường như nó muốn ăn chung nhưng lại không dám ngỏ lời, Sakazuki quan sát nó tự chơi một lúc, bẻ một nửa miếng mình đang ăn đưa cho nó.

“Cứng quá !”

Thằng nhóc bình phẩm, con chim đậu kế bên trên đôi vai nhỏ châu đầu vào thứ nó đang cầm trên tay. Sakazuki ngồi nhìn nó lay hoay cũng buồn cười, anh chẳng nói gì đưa tay sang nhẹ nhàng lấy lại miếng lương khô rồi bẻ nhỏ làm sáu phần như bẻ thỏi socola đưa lại cho nó.

“Cứng kinh khủng, anh nhai được thứ này á !?”

Đứa bé kì lạ vẫn càm ràm, cuối cùng nó ra sức nhai nát luôn trong miệng rồi nuốt, lắc lắc cái đầu nhỏ. Sakazuki cười thầm trong bụng nhưng anh vẫn không nói gì mà cứ để nó đánh vật với việc nhai cái của nợ đó. Mặc dù cứng nhưng vị lương khô nghiền nát vẫn khá là ngon, ngọt ngọt bùi bùi, thằng nhóc có vẻ cũng nhận ra điều đó nên nó đã ăn bằng sạch xong còn gõ xuống đá làm nhỏ ra để chia cho con chim đi cùng.

“Tại sao không quay trở lại ?”

Sakazuki bắt chuyện với thằng bé sau một quãng thời gian ngắn nó kiên trì lấn quấn bên cạnh anh như một con vật nhỏ.

“Ở đây yên tĩnh hơn.”

“Vậy sao ?”

“Đúng vậy, yên tĩnh hơn.”

Thằng nhỏ trả lời với giọng cụ non, gật gù ra vẻ người lớn nhưng điệu bộ của nó trong thân hình nhỏ xíu đó trông rất hài hước. Sakazuki cảm thấy bớt khó chịu nên để nó ngồi cạnh anh, nó làm anh liên tưởng tới mấy con chó, mèo nhỏ mà thỉnh thoảng anh cho chúng ăn ở gần trụ sở hải quân nơi mình làm việc.

“Em đã thấy anh xử lý bọn hải tặc lúc chiều.”

Đứa bé bên cạnh anh đột nhiên nói, Sakazuki hơi giật mình khi nó nhắc đến mình nên anh quay đầu sang nhìn nó. Thằng bé cũng ngước lên nhìn anh, ánh sáng từ ánh trăng tròn vạnh trên đầu chiếu xuống gương mặt nhỏ đang háo hức một cách kì lạ. Sakazuki tỏ vẻ thờ ơ nhưng điều đó cũng không ngăn được niềm vui trong mắt thằng bé đang sáng lên.

“Những con tàu hải tặc đó, chúng đáng bị như thế.”

Câu tiếp theo của thằng bé đã làm Sakazuki thực sự ngạc nhiên, nó vẫn còn quá nhỏ để nghĩ những chuyện như vậy. Sakazuki đã nghĩ đứa nhóc chỉ thuận miệng nói theo người lớn nhưng vẻ mặt kiên định của nó đã khiến anh suy nghĩ khác đi trong thoáng chốc. Sakazuki lặng im nhìn nó, hai người một lớn một bé đã quan sát lẫn nhau rồi anh bỗng dưng cảm thấy có hứng thú với thằng bé này.

“Nhóc nghĩ thế à ?”

“Vâng, bọn tội phạm phải bị trừng trị. Khi em lớn lên, nhất định em sẽ…”

Đang nói thì con bồ câu bên cạnh nó đột nhiên kêu cúc cu rồi dụi đầu vào mặt thằng bé khiến nó ngưng lại. Trẻ con vẫn chỉ là trẻ con, Sakazuki phì cười trong bụng khi thấy nó dường như đã quên mất việc đang nói chuyện với anh mà quay sang chơi với con bồ câu của nó.

“Lớn lên nhóc muốn làm gì ?”

Sakazuki trầm giọng hỏi, cắt ngang việc chơi đùa của thằng bé, anh thấy tò mò về câu nói còn đang bỏ ngang chưa nói hết. Thằng bé dường như sực nhớ ra anh vẫn còn ngồi đó, nó vui vẻ quay đầu lại nhoẻn cười rồi đáp lại một câu Sakazuki cảm thấy rất quen thuộc.

“Em muốn mạnh hơn nữa. Mạnh hơn cả công lý.”

Anh không biết tên đứa bé cũng không biết nó là ai trong đám trẻ trên hòn đảo này, Sakazuki cũng không buồn hỏi nó nhưng trong thoáng chốc anh cảm thấy sự đồng điệu lạ lùng giữa hai người. Mặc dù là một hải quân thực hiện chính nghĩa nhưng với tính cách của anh cũng gây ra không ít phiền toái mỗi khi họ làm nhiệm vụ. Sakazuki thường tranh cãi với Kuzan vì quan điểm trái ngược nhau giữa họ, anh cũng không cảm thấy những người xung quanh hiểu anh. Vậy mà ở đây, nói chuyện với một đứa bé, chàng chuẩn đốc bỗng chốc cảm thấy trong lòng vui vẻ vì bắt gặp một điều gì đó giống mình.

Sakazuki bất giác vươn bàn tay đặt trên cái đầu nhỏ, xoa xoa, vò nhẹ mái tóc xù của thằng bé. Anh không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười và nó cũng cười lại với anh, giọng cười trẻ con trong vắt.

***

Nhiều năm qua đi, Sakazuki không thể nhớ nổi về đứa bé đó. Có quá nhiều sự kiện đã xảy ra khiến anh đẩy lùi kí ức đẹp trong một hôm tối trời trăng sáng ở một hòn đảo bí mật thuộc CPTG vào sâu trong bộ nhớ. Sakazuki chỉ nhớ lại từng chút một thông vài qua sự gợi nhắc cáu bẳn từ người đang nằm ngủ yên trên cái giường lớn trong phòng riêng của anh. Để xác minh những nghi ngờ của mình, ngài thủy sư đô đốc đã đích thân lấy toàn bộ bộ lý lịch của người đó về nhà xem và anh thực sự bị sốc khi liên kết những chi tiết lại với nhau.

Sakazuki buông đống giấy tờ, bỏ trở lại ngăn tủ đầu giường. Ánh mắt anh chầm chậm trôi xuống cánh tay đang choàng qua ôm hông anh khi ngài thủy sư đang bán nằm bán ngồi tựa lưng vào thành giường xem hồ sơ. Anh quan sát vẻ mặt nghiêng say ngủ, ngắm nhìn từng đường nét sắc xảo tuyệt đẹp từ mắt, mũi đến bờ môi, khuôn miệng mà anh yêu thích hôn lên nó. Những ngón tay anh lướt trên bờ vai trần và vết sẹo vô tình mang hình biểu tượng của CPTG trên lưng của người nằm bên cạnh. Sakazuki luồn tay vào mái tóc dày và dài xõa trên gối trắng, anh nhẹ xoa đầu người đang ngủ một cách trìu mến.

“Lớn lên như thế này, em đúng là đứa trẻ kì lạ.”

Tuy không cùng tổ chức, ngài thủy sư cũng chẳng ưa gì Cipher Pol nhưng anh vẫn cúi xuống vén tóc mái, hôn lên vầng trán cao của người kia, mỉm cười dịu dàng thầm chúc mừng.

Lucci, em đã và đang làm được điều mình muốn rồi, phải không ?


End file.
